


實驗

by 7thhibiku



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thhibiku/pseuds/7thhibiku
Summary: 寶條教授的交配實驗
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	實驗

寶條說了，他最近的研究項目是讓不同品種的實驗品交配，讓他們生小孩。

賽菲羅斯安靜地躺在預備室的手術台上，綠色的眼睛瞪着純白的天花板。他討厭白色，也討厭這裏。那些研究助理隨手拉過手術間的布簾，把他圍起來，但賽菲羅斯還是能聽到布簾外的聲音。

“……實驗體C?”

“是的，寶條教授終於把他抓回來了。”

“他受傷了。”

“之前掙扎得挺厲害，給了點藥，總算安份下來。”

“……興奮劑要下多少?”

“那邊，已經準備好了。”

“這個純度……”

“寶條教授要求的。”

賽菲羅斯閉上眼，彷彿外邊一切都和自己無關。過了不知多久，穿白袍的人拉開布簾走近賽菲羅斯，他手上拿着針管。

“失禮了，將軍閣下。”

賽菲羅斯不動聲色地勾起了嘴角，看着研究助理把針管刺進他的前臂。

'將軍'……真是有夠諷刺的稱呼。

克勞德聽到自己的呻吟聲和喘息聲，他全身也在發燙，特別是下半身的部分。他趴在冰冷的地上，不能自制地用陰莖磨擦着地面，希望能讓自己舒服一點。

房間潔白的燈光讓他很不自在，在混亂和充滿情慾的意識下，克勞德知道有人在隔壁的房間瞪着他看，他感到羞恥，但又控制不了自己。克勞德翻過身，除了陰莖，還有一個隱密的地方需要解慰。他張開了腿，探下手，試探地碰了碰股眼的皺摺，然後小心翼翼地把手指塞進去。

克勞德吐出輕輕的叫聲，一對藍眼睛被淚水矇上。

停下來。克勞德的腦子有聲音說道。這太不知羞恥了。

還不夠。另一個更大的聲音響起來，蓋過了他的理智。裏面……癢癢的，他需要更粗更大的東西。

克勞德低吟着，把第二根手指探進去，一邊模仿性交的活塞動作，一邊用另一隻手扶着自己的陰莖，從根部開始套弄起來。

不夠……克勞德弓着腰，張開嘴發出嗯嗯的聲音，他想要更多的刺激，一個熟悉又討厭的男人出現在克勞德腦海中。

不……克勞德想，他不需要那個人，但越是這樣想，銀髮男人的身影就越發清晰，那雙戴上黑皮革手套的手，是如何撫上他的胸膛，按壓着他胸前的乳頭，那對手又是如何在他的小腹上摸索，然後有點粗暴地掐住他的性器。

夠了。克勞德咬着下唇，不想發出聲音，但腦海裏的賽菲羅斯拉開了他擋在前面的手，把克勞德按在地上，他勾起嘴唇，一邊嗤笑着，一邊用那像要燒起來的熱度，猛然撞進他的身體。

克勞德身一震，眼前一白，他驚叫了聲，意識到自己射精了。

這時，有人走進房間裏，克勞德停下手上的動作，瞇起藍色的眼睛，他看到那頭銀色的長髮，身體一僵，然後開始發抖，一半是恐懼，一半是期待。

賽菲羅斯的身體在燃燒，他看到躺在地上的克勞德，他的手偶全身赤裸，蒼白的皮膚上泛出淡淡的紅色，白色的精液覆上他的小腹，藍眼睛失神又無助瞅着自己。

賽菲羅斯舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，體內的興奮劑慫恿着他快點粗暴地佔有他的人偶。他走過去，一手抓住克勞德比自己瘦小的身體。

克勞德呻吟了聲，腦子裏有聲音快樂地歡呼起來，他主動張開身體，一雙手圍上賽菲羅斯的脖子，雙腿大大地張開，纏上塞菲羅斯的腰。

克勞德不停滲出淫液的陰莖貼在賽菲羅斯的小腹上，賽菲羅斯俯下身，吻住了克勞德微微張開的嘴，怪異的喜悅感充斥了克勞德的胸腔，他伸出舌頭，迎接着賽菲羅斯的入侵。賽菲羅斯的氣息讓他精神上異常地滿足，讓他全身溫洋洋的，克勞德閉上眼，眼角滑下淚水。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯的聲音安靜地響起，低沉又充滿情慾:“真可憐，我的人偶……他們欺負你了嗎?”

克勞德嗯哼了聲，仰起腦袋讓賽菲羅斯咬住他的脖子，賽菲羅斯一手摟過他的腰，一手扶着自己已經興奮起來的性器，頂在克勞德的股眼外。

“賽菲……羅斯……”克勞德輕聲地呼喚道，身體已經感受到賽菲羅斯的熱量，他微微地顫抖着。

克勞德的臉頰泛起紅暈，他不想直視賽菲羅斯，別過臉望向房間那幅單向的大玻璃，那些怪物就在漆黑的另一邊瞪着他們看。

賽菲羅斯一下子把碩大的陰莖捅進克勞德已經溼潤的股眼裏，克勞德睜大了美麗的藍眼睛，他尖叫了聲，賽菲羅斯摸上他的臉，讓他望向自己。

“別管他們，我的人偶。”他說:“他們不重要。”

沒等克勞德反應過來，賽菲羅斯便開始急速地擺動着腰，克勞德的體溫和尖叫讓他失控，他瘋狂地把試着把自己埋進克勞德身體的更深處。

賽菲羅斯三兩下就頂到了克勞德最敏感脆弱的地方。強烈的觸電感直竄上克勞德的腦子，沒等他緩下來，賽菲羅斯就用更急更大的力度撞上來，快感不停地累積，克勞德身的肌膚都長出雞皮疙瘩，因為無法宣洩，他只能大聲地尖叫着呻吟着。

克勞德才剛剛高潮過，下身又酸又麻，他抓住賽菲羅斯散落下來的長髮，哭着讓他慢一點。

“噢，克勞德，說謊可不好。”賽菲羅斯抓過他的手，把它們壓在地上，又把他的雙腿扳得更開，好方便自己更深入眼前這個美麗的金髮男孩:“你喜歡這樣子吧。”

“不……”

賽菲羅斯摸上克勞德不停吐着水的陰莖，他掐了掐兩顆小巧可愛的陰囊，克勞德大聲地喘息，他求饒似地望向賽菲羅斯的綠眼睛。賽菲羅斯只是輕輕一笑，他俯身吻住克勞德，再次加快腰間的速度。

克勞德啜泣着張開嘴，嗚嗚嗯嗯地任由賽菲羅斯的舌頭深入他的口腔，他的尖叫聲被賽菲羅斯堵住，克勞德只閉上眼，接受着賽菲羅斯帶給他的快感。

終於，他在賽菲羅斯的親吻下，嗚咽着射了，溫潤的甬道吸吮住賽菲羅斯的性器，他低吼了聲，把燙人的精液灌進克勞德的體內，克勞德張着嘴，睜大了眼睛，他渾身顫抖，腦子被快樂的霧氣矓罩起來，雙手摟過賽菲羅斯的脖子，把臉埋進他的頸窩裏。

克勞德不由自主地享受着久違的滿足，寶條和那些實驗室的人都被他拋下，他現在只想再親近賽菲羅斯多一點。

“教授……”監控室內的一個助理瞪着赤裸的克勞德，又轉向掛在牆上的螢幕，聲線低沉地開口說道:“實驗體C的腦波有變化了，體內的S細胞非常活躍。”

黑髮的中年男人勾起嘴角，陰險地笑着，他望着賽菲羅斯把克勞德抱起，壓在牆上再次律動，摸了摸下巴，說:“嗯……果然，我的假設是正確……交配能激發重組的本能……接下來……是來試試懷孕的測試嗎?……嗯……我想想看……”

寶條點着頭離開了監控室，他得去準備下一個實驗。

他的助理低下頭，監控室內充滿克勞德越發愉悅的喘息和呻吟，還有賽菲羅斯那些淫扉的細語，他難受地發現自己勃起了。


End file.
